rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Michelle Visage
Michelle Lynn Shupack (Perth Amboy, EUA; 20 de septiembre de 1968), mejor conocida como Michelle Visage, es una cantante, locutora de radio, personaje televisivo y presentadora de televisión estadounidense. Comenzó su carrera musical como miembro del grupo Seduction. Tras la separación de dicho grupo, Visage se convirtió en la líder del grupo The S.O.U.L. S.Y.S.T.E.M. en 1992. Colaboró también como vocalista invitada en el sencillo "Crash" para TKA.4 Años más tarde, Michelle fue la copresentadora del talk show de VH1, The RuPaul Show presentado por la drag queen RuPaul. También cubrió la alfombra roja de los Premios Grammy de 1998 y la fiesta del 25 aniversario de Grease. Desde enero de 2011, Visage es jueza en el reality RuPaul's Drag Race, así como en su spin-off RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars. Participó además en la 15ª edición de Celebrity Big Brother, en Reino Unido en 2015, quedando en quinto lugar. Además es una de los cuatro jueces de Ireland's Got Talent, cuya primera temporada se estrenó en 2018. Frases memorables Las frases se mantienen en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * "Bitch, you're here!" * "Stop relying on that body!" * "Eloguent" * "'THEEESE '''are breasts!" ''- Michelle criticando a Alexis Mateo en la temporada 3 * "I push up my boobs for Jesus." * "And you get some boobs, and YOU get some boobs, AND YOU GET SOME BOOBS!!!" * "My tits so high, they choking me." * "Label Whore" ''-A Willam'' * "I'm so fucking proud of you I could shit" -''A Shangela'' * "I'm not as old as you wanted to make me, bitch" -''A Sharon Needles'' * "I hate the Oprah Winfrey Network." * "Square up, cunty." ''- A Jinkx Monsoon'' * "Is that a prosthetic nose?" * "Did you forget who you are? You're a boy wearin' a dress, bitch!" (De Johnny McGovern's "Hey Qween!") * "*Finger wag* No." - A Kandy Ho, en la Temporada 7, por tener un contorno que parecía una barba. * "No, no you talk like this! This is how you talk!" -''A Laganja Estranja, en la temporada 6, por ser falsa e inauténtica durante un desafío de comedia.'' * "*While banging gavel* Order in the court! ORDER IN THE COURT!" * "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, or something like the truth, so help you Jon Bon Jovi?" -''Durante Jersey Justice'' * "Obviously Jewish" * "This is my court bitch." * "Watch your fucking language, you kiss your mother with that fucking mouth?" -''A Monét X Change duranteJersey Justice'' * "Miss Vanjie..." * "Don't worry Ru, I'll always be your ''breast ''Judy." Videos Redes Sociales * Sitio Web Oficial * Michelle Visage en Wiki Birthdays * Michelle Visage Twitter * Michelle Visage Instagram * Michelle Visage Facebook en:Michelle Visage Categoría:Jueces Categoría:Jueces Temporada 3 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 4 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 5 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 6 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 8 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 2 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 9 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 10 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Jueces con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Jueces Temporada 11 Categoría:Nacidas en 1968 Categoría:Jueces UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Jueces de UK Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas